Out for Revenge
by PeaceTia
Summary: "You should have listened to me. I told you not to leave. Now you will suffer." He harshly whispered in her ear... Not good at summaries and my first fic so be nice : ... R
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello… So this is my first Bleach fanfiction. Honestly all of my beginning inspiration for this story came from my Human Sexuality class. Oh the joys of that class. Please review… I like to know what people think. Anyway… this is an AU story based kinda being in the states so if you hate, you don't have to read. Thanks….

Run. That is all that she could think of. Just to get away from him. It was late at night, with a full moon and a clear sky. She was running through a small patch of woods and was trying to get to the open field with the road in hopes of flagging a car down. She could feel the cuts on are bare arms and legs. She could hear him behind her getting closer with each step. The fear that was in her made her run faster but as she was at the open field, she fell. She crawled to the nearest tree and waited for him to pass by, hoping that he would bypass her. As he came closer, she held her breath. He ran by her and just kept going. She relaxed a little bit. After a few minutes she thought she thought it was safe enough to leave. She got up and started to walk back through the woods hoping to go back to the shack that she was stuck in for the past two months hoping that he left the keys in his old, beat up, white Chevy truck so she can go home. She took three steps away from the tree that was her hiding spot and felt a hand around her mouth and an arm around her waist. She try to scream but couldn't.

"You should have listened to me. I told you not to leave. Now you will suffer." He harshly whispered in her ear.

_**3 month earlier…**_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…..**_ The alarm clock was going off at 5:30am. And it kept going off; a continuous annoying beeping was going off.

6:45am… Finally someone hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. He looked around the room and noticed that his friend was not in his bed like he normally is. Finally he went downstairs to check to see if his friend was in the basement and he was. Jyuushiro Ukitake went over to where his friend was and noticed that he was possibly suffering from a slight hangover.

"You know... This is just gonna start up more rumors then what's already spreading around the office." Jyuushiro said as he was trying to wake his friend up. "Come on Shunsui, the captain sent me to find you and to bring you to work."

"But I don't wanna go. I wanna sleep. Tell the old man that I will be by later." Shunsui Kyouraku mumbled.

"Cant. There was a body found this morning." Jyuushiro gravely said. "It looks like this guy got another one."

Jyuushiro and Shunsui are two of the top detectives in the Seriate. For the past year Jyuushiro and Shunsui has been looking for a serial kidnapper and rapist, who would stalk each girl for a while before breaking into their homes, kidnapped them, take the girl back to his place where he would torture the girl until she was almost dead, and then rape and murder the girl.

"Damn. That's seven so far. And I thought my morning couldn't get any worse." Shunsui suddenly sobered up as best he could.

"Here you go." Jyuushiro handed Shunsui a cup of coffee. "I figured you would want this."

"Thanks. I guess we should go huh."

"Yeah but you may want to think about taking a shower before we leave. That's how I found you, I followed your scent." Jyuushiro said in a joking manner.

"Yare yare… I'm going. Call the old man and let him know we will be over there shortly."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the late post but here is the first chapter! Please let me know what you guys think!

The crime scene was at the local university's library. It was crowded with students who were trying to get a peak, news crew who were trying to get the latest news, and the police. Jyuushiro and Shunsui had to push their way through the crowd to get to the scene. Shunsui was glaring at everyone they passed. "Damn vultures. Can't the dead get some peace?"

As both men came to the top of the library, they had to pause to take a breath. Here was the seventh victim and they still did not have a single clue to who it was that was killing these girls. Jyuushiro went to the body first. Just like the other girls, she was laying on her stomach with a book open to a certain page, with a page number circled with a red pen. Jyuushiro noted that this time it was page 19. He looked at the girl again. Sighing, she looked no older than 20. Her lips were blue, "A sign of carbon monoxide poisoning. Looks like she was beaten and probably more." He continued in deep thought until Shunsui brought him out of it.

"Hey Jyuu, Unohana is on her way over now."

Both men looked over and saw her easily walking through the crowd of people. Jyuu gave a slight smile, "Good morning Retsu. Thank you for coming."

"Well I certainly can't let someone else take my job." She said, pausing to take a look over to Shunsui, who walked over to the officers first on scene. He was also yelling at the news people, telling them to get lost. She got down examining the body, turning her over to check the liver temp. She looked over the body for the next few minutes. "Although, I do not know many M.E.s that could work with the two of you for as long as I have." She said with a smile as she stood up.

Jyuushiro laughed, "Hey, I'm not as bad as he is."

"No but when you are riled up, it tends to be safer if people are not on your bad side."

"Jyuu, have a bad side? Nah." Came the voice of Shunsui. "What can you tell us Unohana?"

"Well, she has been dead for a few hours… 4 ½ hours. Looks like carbon monoxide poisoning. There a many bruises and defensive wounds on her hands. I won't know for sure until I get her back to autopsy, but there are signs of sexual assault. May I ask who it was that found the body?"

"It was a young woman. I believe her name was Nanao Ise."

"What?" Jyuushiro exclaimed. He went up to Shunsui, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Where is she?"

Shunsui, with a shocked and confused expression, said, "Uh… I believe that she is inside with the captain. That's what those two officers said." He was pointing to the officers that he just finished talking with.

Shunsui and Unohana watched as their friend ran inside. "You should go after him. I have to bag the body and take her back to the morgue." Unohana said gently.

"Yeah. See you later Retsu." Shunsui said slowly then followed his friend.

After hearing that it was Nanao who found the body, Jyuushiro freaked. He ran as fast as he could to find her. Finally he found her with Captain Yamamoto. She looked very upset but she was holding herself well.

"Nanao. Are you ok?" he asked her as he went to hug her. At that point Nanao couldn't keep her emotions in anymore.

"Jyuu. Why would someone do that? She was only in high school." Nanao sobbed, clinging to him.

"I don't know. I wish I did." He whispered to her. He then looked over to Captain Yamamoto. "Is it ok if I take her home now. You can finish your questions later, but she really needs to go home and rest."

"Go ahead. Take the rest of the day off for yourself. Watch over her and if she can think of anything else write it down." Captain Yamamoto said and then went to talk with the other officers.

"Come on. Let's go home." Jyuushiro said to Nanao. As they were walking out, they ran into Shunsui. Seeing them together one would think that they were a couple, as Shunsui thought. "Shun. Do you think you could give us a ride to my house?" Jyuushiro asked Shunsui.

"Uh, yeah. No problem. Do I need to stop anywhere before you house?" Shunsui asked. He was slightly confused of who this girl was and what type of relationship she and his closest friend had.

"No, just to my house please."

After that, Jyuushiro passed Shunsui with Nanao still clinging to him. He sat her in the backseat of their patrol car and then sat down beside her. Shunsui was in the driver's seat and started to Ukitake's house. It was a silent ride except for the occasional sniffle from Nanao. Shunsui desperately wanted to ask his friend so many questions but at this point, it was not the right time. They finally made it to Ukitake's house. Jyuushiro and Nanao went in first followed by Shunsui. Jyuushiro led Nanao upstairs and stayed up there for a little while.

Feeling slightly uninvited, Shunsui turned to leave, but after hearing someone coming down the stairs he stayed. When he looked to see who it was, he was slightly shocked. Jyuushiro seemed paler and very tired. Jyuushiro went to the kitchen to fix some tea. He put the pot on the stove and went to sit down at the table.

"I'm sure you are slightly confused now." He said to Shunsui.

"I'm not sure if 'slightly confused' is the right term. I've been lost since you freaked when I told you and Unohana it was her that found the body. And being your best friend and all, I do believe you owe me some type of explanation." Shunsui said, sitting down across from his friend.

"Nanao is my cousin. She began to live with me when she started college here four years ago. She's not just a cousin, but a sister as well. Both of us being the only child growing up, we developed the brother-sister relationship when she was in grade school. I've always tried to protect her and keep her safe. She… she really is the only family I have left. I've tried my best to keep my work life away from her, but I guess I can't protect her much longer." Jyuushiro explained.

As Jyuushiro finished, Shunsui was still in shock. This whole time he was expecting Jyuushiro say something like she was a past love, or better yet a present. But the fact that he had a family member he never talked about was a total shock. Shunsui knew that when Jyuushiro was in his early twenties, both his parents died in a freak car accident. He knew Jyuushiro didn't have many family members in the area, if any. But he does. It was a secret and yet so open. How many times has Shunsui been to Ukitake's house? How did he not see her?

"Shun, you staring off in space and not talking is slightly creeping me out. Look, I'm sorry I kept her hidden from you but you have to understand. We work in a field most detectives don't like. With murderers, rapist, psychopaths running around the city, I did the only thing I could think of to keep her safe, which was to keep my work life far away from her as possible." Jyuushiro stated.

Shunsui looked upon his friend and could see the war of thoughts that was going through his friend's head. Ukitake had so many emotions coming to the surface, the main three being fear, love, and anxiety.

"I understand what you mean. I guess you can't protect her anymore." Shunsui said, very calmly. Ukitake looked at his friend like he just grew a second head. He was mad that Shunsui would even think of anything like that, but he let his friend continue. "You're gonna need help, whether you like it or not. Don't you agree?"

Jyuushiro smiled for the first time since he arrived home. "You're, for once, correct. I guess I will need help."

"So, how is she now?"

"Asleep. She's a little shaken from seeing the body but other than that, she is fine." Ukitake said, looking over at the staircase.

"Right, well we do have a job to do. Let's look over the notes from today. I will call Unohana to see if she is done and then get a full report." Shunsui said. As he pulled out his notebook, there was a loud gurgling sound. Both Shunsui and Jyuushiro laughed at their hunger. "Should we order out or do you want me to cook?"

"Please order something. The last time you cooked, it nearly killed me." Jyuushiro laughed.

"Yare, yare. I am not that bad." Shun smiled. "I will order extra for Nanao. What does she like?"

"About the same as me. Just order from the place with the funny chicken looking logo. They have the best noodles."

"That's fine with me. They have descent sake." Shunsui said, smiling. He quickly went outside so his friend couldn't disagree with him ordering sake.

Jyuushiro smiled and shook his head at his friend. He went into his home office to gather the notes from the previous murders. He paused wondering why someone chose this area to murder. It was a college town but still. For years the highest crime was drug trade but murder was usually on the back burner. "How the times have change." He said to himself.

AN: So what are you waiting for? Hit the button and review!


End file.
